Mikoto Sahashi
Mikoto Sahashi (美琴佐橋, Sahashi Mikoto) is a member of the Shichibukai and as such acts as one of the guardians for the aquatic realm known as Wadatsumirie. Appearance Mikoto has long black hair that she keeps tied back in a ponytail with a pink colored bow. She also has dark sandy brown eyes, a trait that many find to be incredibly beautiful as many in Wadatsumirie have abnormal colored eyes. It also helps that her skin has a slightly pale color to it, contrasting with both her hair and her eye color, adding to her almost princess-like beauty. She is often seen wearing a white Yukata that has detached sleeves and a red-threaded trim. The sleeves of Mikoto's Yukata flare out in an extremely wide manner, giving them the appearance of being much larger than they actually are. Mikoto ties off the Yukata with a large pink bow that she keeps tied around her waist. Her attire resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko, with an added pleated red skirt and red finger-less combat gloves, causing her and Kyodaina Uzumaki to often be confused for one another by those who are acquainted with both. Personality Mikoto has a deep level of devotion to the protection of Wadatsumirie and its citizens. She has shown herself to have a no nonsense attitude when it comes to outsiders, including the various members of The Rogues. Despite it being a shared group of leadership, Mikoto can often be described as the figurehead of the Shichibukai, often making decisions on what is right and wrong for the group. However, even she knows her place when Kojirō Sasaki begins to speak, being frightened of the man's power. When it comes to enforcing the policies and regulations of Wadatsumirie, Mikoto seems to be a very serious person, following on a set path based on her belief once she has decided on it, becoming unwavering in the process. She seems to have a strong warrior pride as a member of the Shichibukai as she refuses to back down from a fiight, nor does she allow anyone to damage her home. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite her preferred form of combat being Sojutsu, Mikoto is trained in the art of the sword as well. She often utilizes wide and quick strokes in order to dispatch an opponent. Or rather that is to say, she uses that style to lure the opponent into a false sense of security until she then uses their own momentum against them, by shifting the force of their strikes elsewhere while using their forward movements to make even shallow strikes potentially dangerous. : Sojutsu Master: '''Mikoto has displayed a masterful level of skill when it comes to utilizing her zanpakuto's shikai. By simply swinging around the Shikai form of her Zanpakuto, Mikoto was able to create huge gusts of wind that are capable of disorienting any of those caught in its path. Although the instance was brief, the level of skill in her maneuvers caused Van himself to note that she was on a master level of ability, maybe even surpassing him as well. Instead of utilizing the standard Sojutsu techniques, Mikoto has instead devised her own techniques that she utilizes to an extreme degree. :: '''Kikumitsu (菊光, Chrysanthemum Light): To initiate the technique, Mikoto first surrounds herself with her own Spiritual Energy as she starts to slow her breathing down. Then she starts off by holding her weapon down at her left side before swinging her Naginata in a horizontal manner as she proceeds to the start striking the ground directly in front of her, creating a powerful shock-wave more than capable of rending the Earth with its strength. The very strength of this technique was enough to cause several members of the Wadatsumirie Navy to crumble from pain or run away from the sheer terror of Mikoto's prowess. Zanpakuto Shikai: While not officially revealed, it is known that Mikoto wields a bisento to fight her opponents. The bisento's length is slightly shorter than Mikoto in length, and has a black blade. Near the blade a dark bandage is kept wrapped around the neck, while at the end a fur tail stays connects by a metal ring. [[Bankai|'Bankai':]] Not Yet Revealed :